


quiet

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Tyrajin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: trying to quiet your mind isn't as easy as it seems
Relationships: Tyrathan Khort/Vol'jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	quiet

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you are all well! there's been a lot of tyrajin on my twitter the last few days so. here's something short but very soft.
> 
> also listen to quiet by lights that songs sets the whole mood

It was a beautiful day at the Shado-Pan Monastery. The sun shone bright in the cloudless sky, as a light breeze made the smallest branches on trees shake. Under one of these trees, sitting with legs crossed, Tyrathan Khort had his eyes closed. The monks here had suggested meditation to help him heal and clear his mind, especially after they found out he had had a sha fragment in there. They taught him the proper techniques, and he had spent more and more of his alone time practicing. 

He seemed to be deep in meditation today, for he didn't notice when Vol'jin had walked over to him. Vol'jin looked down at the human, somewhat curious. If this had been anywhere else, and any other human, they would already be dead. But Tyrathan was... special. He wasn't afraid of Vol'jin. He actually helped Vol'jin while Vol'jin was healing from the attempt on his life. Sure, Tyrathan had been ordered to at first, but now he willingly did. Vol'jin had helped him as well, getting rid of the sha in the human's mind. Well, most of it. Once they were both better, he was going to have to talk to Taren Zhu about finishing that job.

Giving a quick look around, he sat down against the tree by Tyrathan. Tyrathan still did nothing, so Vol'jin looked up at the sky and began to think. He hated to admit it, but he had a special connection with Tyrathan. Being around him, someone who didn't see him as some big important leader or as a threat to be dealt with, made Vol'jin feel weird. A good weird, but weird. He was much more at ease. He yawned and closed his eyes. He still wasn't 100%, and the sun warming his skin made him sleepy. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

Tyrathan had been lost in his own mind, trying to relax but failing, when he felt something heavy land on his head. Eyes flying open, he looked to see Vol'jin, fast asleep, half leaning on him, his head on top of Tyrathan's. Tyrathan felt embarrassed. Part of his mental anguish was over his feelings for this troll, and here he was, laying against Tyrathan. Tyrathan tried to push him over but Vol'jin was too heavy to move as they were. Tyrathan sighed and straightened his legs out, biting down a gasp of pain. He must of overdone it with his injured leg, so he couldn't get up and let Vol'jin fall to the ground now, either. 

The only thing Tyrathan could do was wait. Either for help to come by, or for Vol'jin to wake up. "Dumb troll what are you doing here anyways," he grumbled. He looked around to see if anyone was near, and then very slowly, he rested his head against Vol'jin's shoulder. His face was red, but he did feel a lot more comfortable this way. He could hear a light purr coming from Vol'jin, which made him smile. He closed his eyes, and soon he too fell asleep.

\------

Vol'jin sat on the beach on one of the smaller islands in the Echo Isles. He was attempting to clear his head to contact the Loa to ask what he should do next about the Legion invasion. Nothing was working though. He heard footsteps in the sand and looked at who they belonged to.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Tyrathan said quietly.

"Nah, ya be fine," Vol'jin said with a smile.

"May I join you?"

Vol'jin spread his legs apart and patted at the sand between them. "Of course."

Tyrathan rolled his eyes but sat down in front of Vol'jin, who wrapped his arms around the human and pulled him close. Vol'jin rested his head on top of Tyrathan's and happily sighed. They sat in silence for some time, just enjoying each other's company.

"So, your Loa not answering?" Tyrathan said, breaking the silence.

"I can't be clearin' my mind," Vol'jin replied. "There be too much stressin' me out."

"Have you tried meditating first? The monks with the Shado-Pan showed me how. I could teach you." Tyrathan scooted forward a little to turn and look at Vol'jin.

"Like you be doin' dat one time under da tree?" Vol'jin said with a grin.

"Hey, you're the one that fell asleep on me." Tyrathan looked slightly embarrassed, which Vol'jin loved. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Didn't know cuddlin' up ta me be one of da choices." Vol'jin laughed gently as Tyrathan's face got more red. "Wat ya be meditatin' on anyways?"

Tyrathan turned his head away. "I was meditating on whether to kiss you or not." He glanced back at Vol'jin with a sly smile.

"And what be da answer if ya hadn't fallen asleep?" Vol'jin asked, eyebrow raised.

Tyrathan turned back to face Vol'jin. He grabbed his tusks and pulled him close. "You tell me," he said before kissing him. Vol'jin purred as he return Tyrathan's kiss. His mind was clear now, but only one thought was there, and it had nothing to do with the Loa.

**Author's Note:**

> BLIZZARD LET THEM MEET AGAIN IN SHADOWLANDS PLEASE I'M BEGGING


End file.
